Just the Girl
by Skadesake
Summary: Draco and Hermione Songfic with the song ‘Just The Girl’ by ‘The Click Five’ Be very afraid of this idea which the Plot bunnies gave me. Otp for this fic DHr. [hoy! Oneshot] Not meant to be taken seriously.


**Title:** Just The Girl  
**Author:** Tres moi' Skadesake  
**Rating:** Pg (For bits of probably uncalled for language but hey…)  
**Summary:** Draco/Hermione Songfic with the song 'Just The Girl' by 'The Click Five' sure it's atypical but it totally made me think of these two in Spades, they're both just so so… yeah, Hermione almost fits the girl totally except for the 'She's Cold and she's Cruel' but I guess to Draco it would appear that she is to him. I really love how plotbunnies hit you right as you're about to drop to sleep  
**Year:** Somewhere between 4th and 6th ... you can imagine about with that depending which year you like them.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this song, or the band, I do not own Harry Potter, or any of these lovely characters, tres ves! I'm misusing them .;;; without making any such bit of profit.

----------------------------------------------

"_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing'"_

Draco's mind twitched about as he saw a certain Mudblood, the words from a song that Parkinson made him listen to often flashed into his mind as he watched her, he loathed this song because it reminded him of his horrible relationship with Granger (If you could even call it a relationship).

'**She really is cold and cruel to me,'** he thought, **'hanging out with Potter and that obnoxious Weasel, she's smarter than that, no she's brilliant.'**

"_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion"_

A smirk appeared on his lips as he thought of the time she had slapped him, it sounded like those words in a sense, he was glad It was her and no other who had slapped him despite how cross he had been. He liked Granger for her feistiness as well as her brilliance.

"_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter"_

Draco started to wonder how many times she and her two horrid friends laughed at his dreams, or even yet if they knew them? He was sure they laughed at him and loathed him, but he couldn't help but what to hear her laughter now, even at the expense of his dignity. He had only heard Granger laugh once, and he had loved it so much that it haunted him now. **'Horrible how some things decide to stick with you**' He thought.

"_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after"_

Even now that he did think about it (liking her and liking her laughter), to him it was perplexing how strange it was that he liked her, she was almost everything she was not. The only thing the two had in common was sheer and utter brilliance, decent looks, snarking personalities, and a horrid taste in friends. He'd admit that Crabbe and Goyle were horrible secret keepers (too stupid to do it too, although Goyle was rather the sensitive type), only rarely when he disclosed to people it was that Zabini kid and never about her.

"_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else"_

Honestly he didn't want anyone but her, not even the most beautiful women his father's money could buy, they would never love him and respect him like she might if he ever ensnared her in romance.

"_She's a mystery she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more she's just the girl I'm looking for"_

If only he could piece together the mystery which was lovely Granger, her head was now poked into a book very deeply, Weasel and Potter had abandoned her to her own. He couldn't get how they didn't stay just to witness sheer brilliance at work, especially Weasel who obviously liked her but was too stupid not to attempt it. It irked him to his very fiber how you could be as close as that fool was and not try at least asking her to go to Hogsmeade.

"_She can't keep a secret, for more than an hour"_

He watched her excitedly pour through the pages, obviously uncovering or unraveling a mystery that excited her that she must tell, her eyes were sparkling and she was glowing so much that the room was lit up. Draco then made the mistake of laughing rather loudly while staring right at her.

"_She runs on 100 proof attitude power"_

Hermione had heard him laughing, she looked up with a glare darkening her face, Draco knew he was in for a bit of trouble. She slammed the book so loudly that Madam Pince spoke up telling her she was disturbing the peace of a library. She ignored that and got up to deal with the nuisance Draco was making himself to be.

"_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her"_

Draco noticed Granger coming over with a tight face, he grinned slyly, he adored her in secret so greatly that if she ever caught wind of it she would be in the most shock she'd ever been in. She always ignored him unless he was insulting her and the two Potter and Weasel.

"_What can I do? I'd do anything for her"_

"Malfoy!" She hissed, "I would appreciate it if you did not laugh at me, hell I wish I could just ignored you altogether, but that requires your cooperation!" Hermione looked very disgusted as she leaned over the table while balancing on two fists.

"Why do you have to be such a complete and utterly horrible boy?" She growled, Draco sighed, if felt like nothing could go right, 'how is that possible?' he thought, '"I'd do anything for her but I don't think I can do anything right.' He took a breath and quickly composed himself before responding to her,

"I'm sorry if I don't meet up to your high expectations Gra- Hermione." Said Draco, her face peeled into a shocked expression,

"_And when she sees it's me, on her caller ID, she won't pick up the phone she'd rather be alone"_

"What did you call me!" She yelped defensively, Draco had put her off her guard in such a surprising way, he had never called her anything before besides Mudblood or Granger.

"I called you your name," He yawned, "Shouldn't that be obvious? Or are you not as brilliant as we all presumed?" He raised his eyebrows, challenging her to make the next move.

"Har har! Very funny Malfoy, what are you playing at?" She replied harshly in a whisper,

Draco sighed.

"_But I can't give up just yet"_

'**What to do, what to do?'** Thought Draco, you couldn't just tell your most hardened enemy that you loved them flat out, especially if you had been particularly harsh to them. **'Well… I don't know if I can give up just yet'** he searched his mind for a response that would be carefully worded,

"Well," He put into the air to give himself another second, words slowly came as if pried by force, "You see Hermione I.. I…"

"_Cause every word she's ever said, Is still ringing in my head"_

Draco stuttered now,** 'how could she have this kind of spell on me?'**

"Yes Malfoy? I'm waiting," She sighed impatiently, "But do hurry, I have a good deal of classwork I need to finish,"

"Well… I…" Draco continued to stutter badly, "I… really… like you…" He managed to squeak, he almost sounded like Neville for that moment, his expression was very defenseless and open. Draco appealed to her with the most pleading eyes anyone could give before he continued,

"_She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing"_

"Would you like to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me?" This was all he could manage now, it came out rather hurriedly too, Hermione raised an eyebrow now,

"Would I like to what?" She said, her tone very incredulous,

"Would… You… like… to go.. to Hogsmeade.. with .. me" He was very pale now,

'**Damn it all!'** Cursed Draco inwardly, he had showed his weakest and most pathetic side, how did she make him feel this vulnerable, it seemed impossible. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond,

"_Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined"_

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I am not going to Hogsmeade weekend, I have too much work to do," Replied Hermione, Draco felt a crushing blow had been placed upon him, he felt like crying, but not here for that would ruin the Malfoy name.

"Oh…" He let the chagrin and disappointment berate in his tone, "That's far too bad… well I must be going now," Draco grabbed his books and quickly stuffed them in his bag within a record time. Just as escape from this embarrassing and painful situation had nearly happened she spoke again,

"Wait!" Shouted Hermione,

'**Wait!' **He thought, **'For what, More embarrassment?"**

"Now Malfoy, just because I can't make it this time doesn't mean never, try me again sometime." And with those words a satisfied grin came over Draco, he turned around and flashed her one of his trademark smiles,

"Well Granger, maybe I will," He winked and was gone.

"_Just the girl I'm looking for"_

Hermione smirked, she knew he would ask her later, and if he didn't she knew someday he would, even when they finally were old and grey he would. If Hermione was the undignified girl that she wasn't, she would run after Malfoy and give him a furious kiss, but for now, it was just unacceptable. For now there was hope, sweet and beautiful hope.

_Fin._


End file.
